


The Arcane Assassin

by Buntheridon



Series: Tripping on Azerite [11]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alliance War Campaign, Baine Arrested, Class Halls, Dalaran, F/F, F/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Reader is a night elf mage, Reader is also a bit of a sub, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, not as wild as that sounds probably, some rogues still doing it from behind, traitorously fancying enemy leaders, two doms one sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon
Summary: After witnessing some serious events within the Horde and finding more spies to help in your next mission, You the reader decide Master Mathias Shaw needs some rest and relaxation. And you need Valeera to join you. Includes revelations about a knotmaster.





	The Arcane Assassin

Having returned to Boralus after your lengthy sea voyage you had some days to rest and gather your wits. Captain Fairwind returned to his duties concerning the island expeditions, Spymaster Shaw was called off immediately to investigate something in Stormsong Valley. Today you get an order to find him near some northern Horde outpost.

He isn’t at the mines of Warfang Hold once you arrive and you get a bit worried. Instead you meet your former acquaintance, Kelsey Steelspark, a bright and crafty little operative - literally, though you try not to make height jokes. After helping her by healing the other spies and protecting her when she builds something weird - leaving a pile of carcasses on a hill, not suspicious at all - she sends you to try and find the chief assassin - if he’s alive. You sneak around invisible and finally spot him in a cave fighting an undead agent. Master Mathias nods nonchalantly at you like you were meeting leisurely in a dance party, all the while slashing his weapons with precision and dodging the enemy’s attacks easily. You feel a sweet wave of relief and affection seeing him well and in one piece, and a surge of want watching the man fight. Damn, he’s good. You’ve always admired skilled hands. You join the merry slaughter with your Firebolts and together you succeed in defeating the Forsaken. In silence you proceed up the hill overlooking the Horde camp. The childish camouflage trees make you laugh every time yet for the magic they are imbued with they still do the trick of hiding your presence.

”Champion”, Shaw speaks in a hushed tone. ”I saw you stealthing around earlier, you’d make a good rogue if you could just master the stabbing.”

”Pushing oblong objects into the flesh from behind is more your forte, Spymaster”, you flirt blatantly. _ Temporary tentacles don’t count. _ He cocks an eyebrow at you but doesn’t comment.

”So, what’s the situation?”

”Something important is happening, all Horde leaders are gathered there. Even the Warchief herself has arrived.”

”No way?!” You could never admit this to anyone - perhaps only to Valeera if you ever meet that gorgeous blood elf again - but you sort of have one very, _ very _ traitorous weakness. You consider Sylvanas Windrunner, the undead Banshee Queen and now the leader of the Horde, so damn hot it’s ridiculous. You have a couple of goblin collectible cards with her portrait on them and let’s just say the chill of her undeath nor her warmongering attitude did not disturb the few lonely nights in your bedroom that you’ve spent with them, some years ago.

”Really, take a look. There’s another spyglass for you in this contraption. Stay down.”

You lie beside him on the grassy hill and watch as the Warchief administers justice in her peculiar way, sows fear among the racial leaders and eventually gets Baine Bloodhoof to admit he released Derek. You look on helplessly as he is apprehended and the Queen’s champion shoots Thomas Zelling. 

Filled with saddened anger - and also guilt as you realize how your gaze had lingered on the undead high elf’s swaying hips and her metallic voice did _ things _ to you up until she was too cruel for your tastes - you back away from the spyglass and breathe out, composing yourself.

”What can we do? Can we try to help him?”

”We need to send word to the Lord Admiral immediately. I’ll ask Kelsey to do that, we have another mission, you and I.”

After his secret signal the cute gnome lady joins you from the shadows, silent as a thought. 

”Heyy Mathias, glad to see you alive and thriving! Grim tidings, eh?”

”Indeed. Kelsey, could you inform the Admiralty about these events immediately? I need to go recruit some people for further investigation.”

”Sure thing, hun. Say, did you ever use those knots I showed you? We haven’t had time to catch up at all and I’ve been curious.”

You blush so violently it’s a good thing you happened to be looking the other way. You pretend there’s a particularly interesting shape in the clouds up ahead. Shaw chuckles, low and flirtatious.

”I did, they were _ very _ useful. Let’s have a drink one of these days and I’ll tell you all about it, sound good?”

”Looking forward to it, handsome!” With that Kelsey vanishes and leaves you two to grin at each other.

”Her, eh? Perfect.”

”Isn’t she? Now, we need to get to Dalaran. Can you make a portal?”

”Of course.”

Some twisting nether-dimensional moments later you appear in the middle of the floating magical city. Shaw motions you to follow and you walk the nowadays less crowded streets until he stops at a small armor shop. He turns to you, serious.

”Usually only some select rogues get to know about what I’m going to include you in, Champion. I expect you to keep everything henceforth a very strictly guarded secret.”

”I’m intrigued. You have my word.”

The Spymaster shows something small on his palm to the shopkeep who nods and pulls a lever hidden inside a shelf. A door that you didn’t realize was there opens with a low creak, creating a passageway through the wall. 

”Follow me.”

You descend some steps and corridors until you arrive in the sewers. Except they aren’t the slimy, dirty wasteways but a complete, tidy and practical headquarters in there, under the wizard capital. How neat! Shady looking individuals stare at your obvious non-rogue ass as you walk past them. All possible races seem to be present and jovially coexisting, playing cards or practicing dagger tricks or duelling. You dodge a troll who tries to sell you a handmade doll.

”Right. So if I’m guessing this correctly, this is the same sort of joint venture the mages had when we fought the Legion some years ago. But for rogues and assassins.”

”Correct. We managed to stay fairly anonymous even when we had a big impact on how the eventual victory unfolded back then. We call ourselves the _ Uncrowned.” _

”Ahh, what an absolutely romantic notion. Who coined that?” You grin widely. ”Why not _ ’We the Forgotten Royals’ _ ? Or _ ‘Returning Kings’? _ No, wait, an even better one: _ ’Washed-up Blue Bloods’! _ Get it? In the sewers!”

”Do we need the ball gag again?”

_ ”Well, well. Look who it is.” _ A shiver runs down your spine hearing this particular female voice speak in your native tongue. Shaw turns around.

”Just the person I wanted to see. Valeera, I need to gather some people for an emergency meeting - you, Lord Ravenholdt and Miss VanCleef.”

”I think all of them are here already. Come, let’s go check downstairs.” You turn to see the beautiful glowing green eyes regarding you with calm amusement, red lips smiling in a teasing way. You nod and smile back, letting her see how pleased you are of her presence. _ Yeah, you can check my downstairs any day. _

“Wait, what. Did you say _ VanCleef? _You’ve recruited that vengeful b-”

“Hold your sharp tongue, Champion. Everyone here has earned the respect and gratitude of the king during the third invasion. I admit she was a tough one and still is and obviously I don’t agree with some of her methods, but her rebellion did have a good point. Like did her father’s.” His voice carries a distinct nuance of melancholy you recognize. ”This is, of course, only my personal opinion and does not affect how I serve the Alliance.”

“You were friends with him.”

“Yes, when we were younger. I trained him.”

“Oh. Forgive me.” He nods, seemingly used to the most common opinion about Edwin.

The rogues lead you through a hidden passage masked as a bookshelf - the layers of camouflage are getting a bit paranoid but then again you don’t even know where exactly your own Hall of the Guardian resides spatially - and down some stairs until you reach a hexagonal underground hall with a banquet table in the middle. The dreaded Defias leader along with several other dagger-wielders are present.

”Are we accepting casters into the order now?” Vanessa’s contempt is clear in her tone.

”She’s our, that is, the Alliance’s Emissary for Kul Tiras and a crucial player in this operation. We have an emergency in our hands.”

Master Mathias explains the recent events and the need for deep infiltration into Orgrimmar to see if or how the tauren chieftain could still be rescued. After the tasks and roles are decided and you know your part in the scheme, you relax and let the others talk amongst themselves. You examine the faces of the participants, all of them more or less on the Alliance side either racially or by choice; the humans have both rebelled against the crown but here in the neutral environment where they have a say on things they seem calm and cooperative. The blood elf is loyal to the young king. You let your eyes rest on Valeera’s beauty and you feel she notices it, shifting her gaze slowly from the papers discussed and meeting yours. A small smile flickers on her lips before she concentrates back on the planning. There was a promise there between you two.

After Jorach Ravenholdt ends the meeting you linger in the Hall of Shadows, studying the announcement board and ogling at the pile of gold Gadgetzan’s baron is sitting on like it were the comfiest chair in existence. That opulence too might spring to life any moment now, your wary mind tells you. Shaw’s deep voice interrupts your busy procrastinating.

”So, we’ll meet in a few days, hero. Good job back there, I will pass on your accomplishments to the higher-ups. Would you like me to escort you back to the surface?” 

”Not really.” You let the hopeful play be clear in your voice. He guesses everything but pretends to be oblivious.

”Was there something you needed… to talk about?” A raised eyebrow, an innocent look on the tired but attentive face.

”I was just wondering… if you were busy tonight.” You try to be furtive in checking if you see the rogue with the bright red leather ensemble on. 

”Vague hints don’t suit you, champion.” He’s smiling with a tease yet standing far enough from you not to cause rumors. The low rumble of his voice caresses your senses like it always does, making you shiver, which you don’t show - much. You need to dawdle a bit longer so that Valeera has time to find you.

”I’m dropping this _ hint _ that as a mage I have very comfy accommodations here in the city. Of course they are not physically located here but the Arcane science behind the whole time-space thing eludes even me. In any case: a view over Dalaran, hot bubble tub with fire elementals and a sizeable bed. And good company.” You tilt your head invitingly. ”Unless you prefer your ratty lodgings in Boralus.”

”I thought you had plans with Miss Sanguinar.”

”That doesn’t mean I couldn’t invite you too.” 

Mathias rolls his eyes at that. ”You are incorrigible, hero. _ Fine. _A softer bed once in a while wouldn’t spoil me, I suppose.”

”Not if the company in it won’t. Which I’m sure it thoroughly will.” Grinning happily, your skin tingling in lovely anticipation you start conjuring the special home portal to your rooms. 

”You do realize we’re both of the same inclination, me and her?”

”Yeah, assassins. Why?” Spotting the aforementioned blood elf emerge from the meeting room you nod at her, eyes sparkling, your concentration completely in her. You hear Shaw chuckle. His warm hand lands gently on your lower back. 

”I guess you’ll find it out soon enough.”

He nudges you towards your portal following close behind. You emerge in your spacey hall, the familiar purple-blue walls and caretaker elementals welcoming you. During the Third Legion Invasion as the last war is now called you spent a lot of time resting here in between the battles and missions.

_ ”Oh, very nice”, _ you hear behind you in Thalassian. The tension both lessens and winds tighter.

”Would you like something to drink? I know I do”, you chirp, slightly nervous. It’s been eons since you were with another elf. You know she’s young for your kin, maybe even younger than you, and that eases your mind a bit. The ancient night elves, though having the same beautiful appearance as they had in their teens, intimidate you - they must have tried and seen _ everything _in those thousands of years of existence. You always feel like a toddler in their midst.

You and Valeera, on the other hand, are equals in this. Well, comparatively. 

”I can join you for a glass of wine.”

”If you have brandy that would be perfect”, Shaw says, making himself at home, taking his jacket off and leaving his shoes in the hallway. You flick your wrist and a tray with three glasses appears on a table before a group of sofas. You flump in the middle one and gesture your guests to join you. The glasses hover to their respective recipients and you take a long sip of your Dalaran Noir.

Valeera sits on another couch and watches as your mouth lingers on the rim of the wine glass. Taking off her long red gloves she tastes the wine keeping her eyes on you. She licks her lips.

”Mmm. Delicious.”

”Isn’t it?”

Master Mathias leans on a decorative pillar and just watches you two, sipping his strong drink. Valeera appears to be just fine with that, like the pair has some kind of understanding between them.

”Where’s your other gentleman companion?”

”Flynn? He is leading expeditions from Boralus, I assume. Or possibly drinking with pirates, you can never be sure with that bugger.”

”Then I guess I’ll have to do in his stead, eh?” She smiles and takes your glass, placing it with hers on the table and sitting right beside you.

”I… don’t think either of you could be replaced by anyone else, but I’m happy you are here.” 

”I’m glad to see you again as well, sister. You intrigue me. It’s lovely to meet another free spirit.” Her gentle finger traces along your jawline, down your neck, stopping at your collarbones and resting there between them. 

”I am wearing too much, don’t you think?” Her glowing green eyes flicker playfully.

”Definitely. May I?”

”You should.” Her voice sends a shiver down your spine and you freeze for a split second before laying your hands on her huge spiky shoulderplates that say _ ’if I can sneak behind you unnoticed wearing these you know you suck’. _ Your fingers find the hidden latches and a certain foreboding makes you glance at Shaw briefly. He seems to be enjoying the scene immensely and not only for the visual reasons. By talking about their mutual _ inclination _ earlier did he mean… domination? His eyes say you’ve realized just what he was waiting for and he raises his glass at you, winking.

_ Two _ dominant people with you at the same time. _ Oh no. _

_ Oh, yes. _

Your core throbs in agreement with your near future and you need to take a deep breath. Valeera tilts your chin back towards her.

_ ”Focus on me, darling”, _ she says in your shared tongue.

You let her pompous shoulderbits drop on the sofa and push back the hood revealing her golden blonde curls. They cascade on her now bare shoulders. You caress the fair skin above her snugly clothed breasts and she purrs. Her eyes don’t leave yours when you start opening the laces of her bodice. It’s complicated and tight but you’re not in a hurry, trying to calm your breathing and enjoying the burning tension between you. When the garment is finally undone her beautiful perky breasts are freed - she has no underwear other than the panties and that tight corset wouldn’t really allow anything more. You sigh in adoration and touch the side of her breast feather-lightly caressing towards the nipple that tightens under your thumb. She breathes in. You slide your hands on her narrow waist down her hips and find out the notoriously scanty red pants open from the sides.

“You need to get disrobed as well.”

While Mathias watches you from his spot Valeera drops to her knees and pushes your robes up. You raise your bum in enthusiastic cooperation and move at the edge of the sofa. She hooks her fingers under the waistline of your breeches and pulls everything down. You struggle the robe off over your head and toss it somewhere behind you. The need for skin contact is overwhelming.

The enchanting Sin’dorei in front of you caresses your thighs lightly, sliding her hands up and nuzzling your bush. You whimper. Glancing up once, seeing you all red cheeked and expectant she spreads your thighs further and dives tongue first into your crotch. She licks you up to your clit opening your swollen folds and takes the nub softly between her lips. You sigh and whine when she starts eating you slowly, sucking just a bit at times, making you tremble. It’s so soft, like a dream, and you trickle all over your thighs and the cushions beneath. You look at Shaw and the want in his darkened eyes almost drops you. It’s like he’s the overseer of the events here, though judging by the prominent bulge in his pants he’d soon rather do something more than just watch. He flashes a lopsided smile at you and empties his glass like taking part in what’s being done to you. 

Valeera sees the direction of your gaze and stops. You protest and she rises silencing you with an aggressive, deep kiss that tastes like you. Mathias grunts, arousal tinting his voice. The blood elf pushes her fingers through the hair on the back of your neck and takes a firm grip, pulling your head back. You give in and lean into it, answering her wet kisses eagerly.

”Good girl”, she croons against your neck. She snaps your brassiere open and circles your nipple with her thumb. She does it so slowly and with such a light touch you succumb into a trance of pleasure.

”If you want him you will have to please me the same time, young starchild.”

”We can share him”, you smile at the pet name for your race though you are now sure you’re a bit older than Valeera, a hundred years or so. 

”No, he won’t be touching me.” She pushes you on the pillows and your limbs, fingers, tongues entwine in a messy embrace, the softness of your breasts and the heat of your nethers rubbing against each other, slick and hot. She takes a firm hold of your leg, raises it up against her lap and _ rides _ you until you are about to explode, the slippery sounds and your moans filling the room. She stops right when you’re almost _ there. _

”Shaw. Come here. She needs you.”

Delirious from want and need you are lifted up from the couch with two pairs of assertive, strong hands. 

”But you said he…”

_ ”I want to see him fill you, girlfriend. Your lust is contagious and I know how you desire him. I want you to yell his name your head between my thighs.” _ You are not sure why she doesn’t say that in Common, Shaw would most likely appreciate such specific objectives. 

”Oh, yes, yes…”

Mathias and Valeera guide you to the royally spacious bed all the while caressing your skin like you were a goddess to be adored and served, yet they set you between them in a completely opposite manner. Or maybe it’s both. 

The Sin’dorei lies down and pulls you with her on her lap. You place your knees on either side of her waist and lean forward. You can’t get enough of kissing her luscious lips and you moan against them when you feel the Spymaster grip your hips. The blood elf holds you in place by your shoulders and while you’re here so, so willingly the thought of being tied helplessly between the two assassins sets your fire spells flowing if the clumsy magical metaphor is allowed. Your elven tongues and lips dance and slide together when the human finally enters you. Valeera’s lip almost gets bitten.

Shaw slides in all the way and the wonderful stretch sets your walls throbbing already. The tight fit is perfect and you’ve frozen mid-kiss to savour it. Slowly Shaw retreats and thrusts in again and you whine, so good it feels. Opening your eyes you see the blonde elf grinning, watching your expressions, her green eyes darkened under her long lashes.

“You are absolutely gorgeous, drowned in pleasure like that. No biting now, alright?” And she pushes your head down, down between her boot-covered long legs and you obey with glee, Shaw moving backwards and adjusting your position to match the change. You enclose your lips around her pearl. She sighs deep, nearly moaning. You need to grip her thighs for support when Mathias thrusts in, out, still being agonisingly slow, relishing every inch of your deep contact. Valeera tastes like the ocean sprinkled with wildflowers. It reminds you of your turbulent student years back in Feralas.

_ “Yes, just like that, sister. By Elune, you are a treasure”, _ she breathes when you ease your fingers inside her slickness and continue caressing her clit with your lips and tongue. She places her palms over your head like preventing you from leaving which you aren’t about to even consider. Vaguely you wonder if Shaw feels left out of your elven circles but since he’s very enthusiastically _ in _ otherwise, you deem his heart probably unbroken by the language barrier. Your whole being, body, soul, spirit and all is rising in the rhythmic heat, your core pulsating around the thick shaft anticipating your climax, your senses overflowing with the scent of sex. You feel how Valeera throbs against your fingers and adding a spark of Arcane to the touch you nudge them in a way you know would send you into a frenzy of pleasure. Licking her engorged nub with the flat of your tongue, firmly yet gently, back and forth, never breaking the contact you feel her shatter and cry out beautiful ancient curses in Thalassian. 

Shaw grunts behind you, aroused by the sight and sounds you two are providing. He plunges into you faster, reaching around your waist to stroke over your clitoris, fingers sliding with precision in that slippery environment. You whine, clumsily withdrawing your hand so as not to hurt Valeera in the sped shoving. She cradles your head against her breasts and wraps her legs around your torso and you’re locked there in the wonderful soft embrace as the Spymaster fucks you thoroughly into oblivion. Your deep moans and panting mix with the Sin’dorei’s melodic voice when she urges you on, telling you how beautiful and tasty you are, how you deserve to be worshipped with all this love.

She spoke in Common and Shaw isn’t unaffected, it seems. Few erratic thrusts later he stops and grunts, quivering just slightly as he releases inside your still throbbing quim, whispering your name under his breath. Oh, how sweet that sounds. He’s clearly in a vacation mode. Or in dire need of it.

Mathias pulls out and you snuggle between Valeera’s breasts sighing, all spent and contented. She slides her fingers languidly through your hair. The man moves to lie beside the sweaty tangle of elves, looking sleepy and satisfied. You extend a hand to caress his brawny arm.

“I hope you are staying, the breakfast at the Legerdemain is phenomenal.”

“You truly are a master of distraction, Champion. I just might.” He is asleep before you come up with a witty answer. You roll your eyes at the other elf making her chuckle.

“He works too hard.”

“He really does. You are good for him, Emissary.” She sits up.

“You need to leave?” Your eyelids seem heavy.

“In a little while”, Valeera whispers and tucks you in beside the Spymaster, petting you like a child and placing a kiss on your forehead. Soon you drift into sleep as well. The life of a hero is very taxing.

_ “Shorel’aran.” _

  
  



End file.
